deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Oda Nobunaga
Oda Nobunaga was the initiator of the unification of Japan under the rule of the shogun in the late 16th century, a rule that ended only with the opening of Japan to the Western world in 1868. He was also a major daimyo during the Sengoku period of Japanese history. His opus was continued, completed and finalized by his successors Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu. He was the second son of Oda Nobuhide, a deputy shugo (military governor) with land holdings in Owari Province. Nobunaga lived a life of continuous military conquest, eventually conquering a third of Japanese daimyo before his death in 1582. His successor, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a loyal Oda supporter, would eventually become the first man to conquer all of Japan and the first ruler of all Japan since the Ōnin War. (From wikipedia) Weapons vs Ivan the Terrible Hachi wari 2.JPG|Hachiwara Katana.jpg|Katana Yari-p1000604.jpg|Yari Yumi-p1000624.jpg|Yumi Japanese Tanegashima Rifle.jpg|Tanegashima Rifle Chigiriki.jpg|Chigiriki vs Suleiman the Magnificent 'vs Hugh de Paynes' Battle vs Ivan the Terrible Ivan the Terrible: Oda Nobunaga: In a dense forest, Ivan the Terrible and four Streltsy soldiers are walking across the field, looking for enimies. Up ahead, Oda Nobunaga and four of his best Samurai are having tea and celebrating a victory. Seeing the Samurai as a threat, Ivan commands one of the Streltsy soldiers to fire his Steel Crossbow. The soldier agrees and fires at a Samurai's neck, killing him. (5-4) Oda sees the Russians and orders for his men to attack. One Samurai fires his Yumi bow at the Streltsy soldier with the crossbow who was trying to reload. (4-4) Oda grabs his Tanegashima Rifle and fires at Ivan, but it's not a lethal shot due to Ivan's armor. Two Streltsy soldiers aim their Pishchals on their Bardiches and fire. They manage to kill one Samurai. (4-3) As they try to reload, one Samurai fires his Tanegashima Rifle at a soldier's face and kills him. (3-3) The Samurai charges at the other soldier with his Yari. The Russian raises his Bardiche and chops the Yari in half. He then cuts the Samurai's head off. (3-2) Another Samurai runs at him with a Chigiriki and begins a short duel. He finds an open spot and smacks the russian twice in the head, killing him. (2-2) Ivan runs up to that Samurai armed with his Sabre. As they duel, Ivan finds an open spot and stabs the Samurai in the neck and klls him. (2-1) Oda runs up to the last Russian soldier and quickly unsheaths his Katana, slicing him in half. (1-1) Oda and Ivan both run toward each other and begin having a short sword fight, with Ivan having the edge due to his shield. Evenly, though, Oda manages to slice the shield in half. They countine to clash, until they end up getting their swords stuck in the sand. Ivan pulls out his Dagger while Oda pulls out his Hachiwara. They begin a short knife fight, until Oda uses the Hachiwara's hook to disarm Ivan. Oda then stabs Ivan in his arm and throws him to the ground. He prepares to kill him, but Ivan pulls out his Chekan warpick and smacks Oda in his forehead. Oda falls over, dead. (1-0) Ivan raises his fists in the air and yells in victory. Winner: Ivan the Terrible Battle vs Suleiman the Magnificent Suleiman the Magnificent: Oda Nobunaga: Suleiman and five of his soldiers stand around the Dardanelles gun at the edge of a clearing in a forest, at the end of a road. The bombard is aimed at a Japanese castle in the middle of the clearing. Suleiman gives the order, and one of his soldiers fires the Dardanelles gun, firing a round that blasts away a chunk of the castle, killing a Japanese soldier who stood at the command of a Bronze cannon in the castle . Suddenly, a volley of Tanegashima musket and Yumi fire erupts from the forest to Suleiman's right flank, one Ottoman soldier is killed, shot through the head by a musket round . Suleiman's troops turn towards Oda's men, firing of a volley of musket fire in return, killing one of Nobunaga's samurai . The samurai charge out of the forest, weapons in hand. One of Suleiman's musketeers, who was in the process of reloading, draws his yataghan, only to be impaled on a samurai's Yari . The samurai is then himself killed when an Ottoman Janissary strikes him over the head with a flanged mace . One of Nobunaga's samurai swings a chigiriki at the mace-wielder, pulling it out of his hand. Unphased, the Janissary draws his kilij. The samurai draws his katana in response. The Janissary and samurai duel for a few seconds, before the samurai manages to get a slash into the janissary's throat, killing him . Suleiman gets on the back of his horse and draws his Turkish bow, firing an arrow as he rides by Nobunaga's samurai. The arrow struck the samurai's unarmored neck, killing him . Oda Nobunaga, meanwhile, charged on horseback as at Suleiman's last soldier, who aimed and fired a musket at him, but missed. The Janissary tried to pick up a dead samurai's still-loaded Tanegashima, but he was struck down by an arrow from Nobunaga's Yumi . Suleiman and Nobunaga charged their horses at each other, firing arrows at each other. Suleiman's arrow struck Oda's armor and ricochet off, while Oda's hit Suleiman's horse in the head, killing the sultan's mount. Oda drew his katana as he prepared to charge in and finish off his dismounted enemy, but Suleiman grabbed a dead Ottoman soldier's halberd and swung at Nobunaga. The hook of the halberd grabbed onto Nobunaga's armor and pulled him off his horse. Suleiman rounded on the daimyo and thust the spear point of the halberd down. Oda rolled out of the way of the sultan's polearm and drew his katana, slicing the head of the halberd right of. Suleiman dropped the headless shaft of his halberd and drew his kilij. The two warriors' swords clashed, until Suleiman got in a particularly powerful swing, knocking the katana out of Oda's hand and knocking him on his back. Oda kicked Suleiman with both feet as he drew his wakizashi, knocking the sultan backwards and sending the kilij flying out of his hand. Suleiman drew his yataghan in response. The two short blades clashed, until Oda was again disarmed. Oda ran about twenty meters, to the body of a fallen samurai. Suleiman ran at the unarmed daimyo, thinking he had an easy kill. But he didn't. Nobunaga had picked up a Tanegashima musket from the dead samurai. The gun's match was lit, and it was still loaded. Oda squeezed the the trigger, sending a bullet into the sultan's chest. Oda walked over to Suleiman's body, and for good measure, stuck the sultan's own yataghan in his neck. Oda then retrieved his katana and yelled "banzai!" as he raised the sword into the air Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Samurai